1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and useful improvement in the synthesis of a layered silicate related to Silica-X, to the improved form of the layered silicate synthesized and to use thereof as a catalyst component for organic compound, eg. hydrocarbon compound, conversion. More particularly, it relates to an improved method for lower temperature direct synthesis of stable layered silicate related to Silica-X over a very wide range of silca/alumina molar ratio from below about 100 to a high approaching infinity. The synthesis is facilitated by use of specific organic directing agents, and the product layered silicate has an improved structure compared to Silica-X.
2. Description of Prior Art
Silica-X having a silica/alumina mole ratio of 70 was prepared at 800.degree. C. by Endell (Koll. Zeitschrift, 111, 19-22(1948)). Silica-X was subsequently reported in 1964 as a silica polymorph phase during the thermal transformation of amorphous silica to quartz (A. Heydemann, Beiti Z. Miner. Petrog., 10, 242-259(1964)). In 1967 it was reported in The American Minerologist, 52, 1662-1668 (1967), that Silica-X was synthesized from silicic acid. Over the course of crystallization, three separately identifiable phases were noted. The first phase to appear was Silica-X, the second cristobalite and the third quartz. It was concluded there that in such synthesis a monotropic transformation was taking place which tended toward the most stable phase, i.e. quartz.
Applicant knows of no prior art methods for synthesizing layered silicate such as Silica-X utilizing the present improvements nor of any layered silicate such as Silica-X comprising the improved properties of that synthesized hereby.